


Enough

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood.
Genre: Gen, Sad, melamcholy, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hates being immortal sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Jack wishes he could find a way. But he doesn't. Very short.

Enough.

 

 

 

I love the sea.

 

It is so wild and free.

 

And, if I want to see more,

 

I can stand on the shore,

 

And walk forward until

 

All is silent and still.

 

And my heart beats no more.

 

 

I wish.

 


End file.
